The Fallen Flame
by eclipseddarksoul
Summary: the underground a place where monster live the have waited a long time for for there freedom and have almost giving up hope but the ashes of hope only need a spark to light anew.
1. Chapter 1

**hello and welcome to my new/rewrite version of UnderFox and i will say that i am a lot happier with how this turned out**

 **this fanfic is brought to you by my second snow day in a row so if you like this thank the weather**

* * *

Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, a war broke out between the two races and after a long series of battle, the humans were victorious. The greatest of their magicians sealed the monsters to the Underground with a magic barrier. However, this barrier is not a perfect barrier.

With time the location of the barrier was lost and the legend faded from memory. But knowledge of monsters did not and although they are not the same as the monsters from long ago they are not completely human. These beings are called earth demons and altough they are considered equal to human in rights.

Not all rights are respected.

* * *

The forest is silent no bird chirp, no rustling in the grass from small animals. They know a predator is on the prowl unfortunately I'm the pray. I stop and listen but the only sound I can hear is the river several feet to my right. "Ok all clear"

Collapsing at the edge of the river I begin to drink letting the cold clean mounting water quince my thirst and clear my head.

I pause staring at my reflecting taking note medium-long hair that always falls in my face when I look down. My dark red furred fox ears distinct to my kitsune heritage. Next my eyes are drawn to my tail the same color as my ears with a white patch at the end. I sigh "just great, I have this amazing tail and it always almost gets me killed"

Kitsune fur although illegal, is incredibly valuable either for the obvious fashion materiel or its unique fire creating property. So poachers of my kind are quite in demand.

My eyes are drawn to the sparks coming off my tail. "OK calm down don't panic if you're not able to control this then you're going to be caught. Think they are trying to drive you down the mountain and the forest is thicker the higher up you go, so your harder to track." The last think I notice are my silver eyes full of optimism and innocence. I get up and continue to follow the river upstream.

* * *

Once I reach the summit I'm caught in awe of the beautiful view with the sunset on its final phase of its journey. Collapsing at the edge of a cave, glancing in I see what seem like an abandoned camp site taking special note to the pile of propane tanks. That's when the first bullet was fried. "Damn it"

"Come out little fox"

Stumbling in to the cave I see the poacher come out of the forest wielding varies guns. More bullets come flying in my directing hearing a ping I role out of the way expecting the tanks to explode glancing over I see that the tank was just nicked and is leaking fuel. That's when my tail begins to spark again as if in slow motion I watch as the spark falls in the pool. A trail of fire of fire flairs up making a mad dash towards the pile of tanks

"BOOM"

Thrown backwards I'm sent sliding over the edge of a huge hole and into a free fall.

* * *

 **so there you go and if you have anything you want to say leave a review and fave follow whatever and i hope that you read the next chapter**

 **when i post it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome back to the Fallen Flame I hope you guys are enjoying this and are excited for Christmas**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Undertale Toby Fox does**

* * *

I awoke to the sun shining right in to my eyes, blinding me. Moving to sit up I'm overcome with a wave of nausea causing me to stop. So there I am at the bottom of a deep hole with no idea as of how to get out. Moving to sit up again after my stomach has settled I find myself in a huge patch of flowers that where so tightly packed together that they were like a huge block of foam and there tall I'm over 5 foot and they come half way up my calf.

Pausing to survey my surroundings I see nothing but the flowers a circle of light around it with various chunks of stone laying around. "Guess I'm lucky that blast propelled me so far." My ears twitch hearing what sound like a rustle "Hello anyone there?" silence. Looking towards the source of the noise I see a long hall way with what seems the entry way to an ancient temple.

Approaching cautiously I go into the next room to find… "The fuck?" a flower with a face grinning goofily at me.

"Howdy" dumbfounded completely dumbfounded

"I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower. You're new to the underground aren'tcha? Golly you must be so confused someone ought to teach you how things work down here. Guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go."

The room seems to darken as a small yellow heart appears in front of me.

"That's your soul the very culmination of your being."

That's when I snap out of my trance "pffffft Flowey? Flowey The flower?"

"Yesss…"

"Flowey the flower your serious right?"

"Yes"

"Pfft hahahahaha Oh what's wrong you didn't get watered this morning ha-ha ...AWK." A vine shoots out of the ground grabbing me by the neck.

"YOU listing here IDIOT in this world its kill or be killed and you just pissed of the wrong plant."

Fumbling for my knife I manage to pull it out and slice through the vine. As I hit the ground a flurry of small white pellets surround me as Flowey lets out a demonic laugh. Gasping for breath I prepare for the worst I close my eyes but it never comes

Hearing Flowey let out a confused "what" followed by a scream that quickly disappears. I open my eyes to look at my savourer. A tall fuzzy humanoid with a goat like head is standing over me.

"What a terrible creature, torching such a poor innocent youth..." Her words seem to get caught in her throat as we just stare at each other.

Shifting uncomfortably I stick out my hand "um thanks for saving me"

* * *

 **There you go next chapter will be the ruins**

 **If there is anything you want to tell me then go ahead and write a review and I hope you will continue to read this as it goes on**


End file.
